


The Signature Stamp

by lodessa



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam was browsing the Staples catalog, as she often did on Thursday afternoons, when she noticed the page for the first time. Custom stamps for as little as $24.99.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Signature Stamp

Pam was browsing the Staples catalog, as she often did on Thursday afternoons, when she noticed the page for the first time. Custom stamps for as little as $24.99. Her hand still hurt from yesterday's forgery and it occurred to her that a stamp would be a lot less work. Actually, if she played her cards right, she might even be able to get Michael to sign some things if she made a game out of it with a new toy. It was with these thoughts in mind that she braced herself to enter his office.

"Michael?"

He was on the floor, sorting binder clips.

"Oh hi Pam. Did you need something?"

"Well it's supply order day, and I was wondering-"

"Yes I really do need those balloons. They are for a presentation I am doing, and no I can't tell you how because that would ruin the surprise."

Pam sighed inwardly.

"Actually, this isn't about the balloons. It's about something Jim wants to order."

Jim actually didn't know about this scheme yet, but she'd fill him in via email before she left today.

"Is it expensive? Because you know we are in a recession and..."

"No, it's not. But I thought you might feel he was putting on airs."

"With office supplies."

"It's a signature stamp."

She kneeled down next to him and showed the open catalog page. She waited for this response.

"Why don't I have one of those?" He asked, "I have a lot things to sign and sometimes my hand..."

Pam resisted the urge to point out that usually he made her forge his signature on the majority of those things. Victory was so close she could taste it.

The stamp arrived on a Wednesday, but Pam hid it in her desk until it was a big paperwork day, despite the fact that Michael kept asking about it. Michael's eyes lit up and it looked like the plan was working. They all got out of there at 5, and every page was stamped by the man himself. Even if he gets bored of it tomorrow, Pam thought, it would still have been worthwhile. And he did. So Michael's signature went back to being Pam's responsibility, but at least now, it didn't really matter. The stamp made it impossible for anyone to ever know.


End file.
